A New Hero's Journey
by FOWLKON
Summary: A young kid, Zach Gettum, who aspires to be like his top-tier favorite Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum, hails from the outskirts of Crimson City, and he is about to start his own journey, quite similar to his hero. OC / OT Protagonist.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Hero's Journey**

Okay, so this is my first FanFiction, so I don't know if this is good or not. But at least I'm getting good at writing stories; speaking of which, check out my stories on Fiction Press, you can just follow the link on my profile. Anyway, I've been a fan of Pokémon ever since it first came out in late 1997 in the U.S. (I was in 4th Grade). I've always wanted to write a fanfic. I've always been a long time reader, and so, I'm testing my waters in fanfiction, Oh yeah, we all know the disclaimers, so to Satoshi Tajiri, to you and Game Freak Inc., thank you for Pokémon; if it wasn't for you I wouldn't learned the original Pokémon Rap or the original theme song, and the practice drawing them helped improve my manga drawing. Summary: A young kid, who aspires to be like his top-tier favorite Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum, hails from the outskirts of Crimson City _(A metropolis where the roads are northeast from Pallet Town (route 47), southeast from Pewter City (Route 48), southwest of Cerulean City (route 49), and west from Celadon City (Route 16)), _and he is about to start his own journey, quite similar to his hero.

* * *

**Capture One – Off on the Wrong Foot**

Picture the opening of a game, a Pikachu facing off against a Magmortar, the fiery biped swiping at the yellow mouse, the electric rodent dodging, then leaping in the air. Change from the video game to a TV broadcast, the Pikachu was in the air, charged up for the attack then unleashed a fierce Thunder to which the Magmortar stepped back, the commentator sounding off the play-by-play, _"Oh and that was a close one! Ash's Pikachu just missed that attack by an inch. Paul's Magmortar appears to be very well trained. Both trainers…"_ A young, ten-year-old, dark brown-haired boy, dressed in his PJ's, was in room, watching the battle with so much intent, riddled with excitement, cheering on the boy from Kanto, Ash Ketchum. Already with his official certification completed, the youngster was set to begin his journey the next day, that's if he was well-rested, instead of staying up late, watching a Pokémon battle. He was absolutely psyched, "I, Zach Gettum, will not back down from any challenge, any battle, any obstacle, or any Pokémon. With will, determination, courage, and perseverance, I will win. No matter what, I will be the greatest master, of all time!"

The door burst open, and a nineteen-year old, beautiful, slender, with a Snorlax-sized, harsh attitude, dressed in a very long, green, unrevealing, nightshirt, stood in the doorway, "Zachary Gettum! Are you still up! Didn't Mom tell you! You're supposed to be in bed, getting rest, just so you won't be late to be at Prof. Oak's lab to start your journey, not staying up late watching a Pokémon battle!" the girl shouted.

"Well sis, you know that I wanted to see this battle, Ash Ketchum is fighting Paul in the Sinnoh League Quarterfinals."

"Well, if you wanted to see _that_ battle, you could've asked me to tape it for you, but since you're already up, when the battle is finished, switch the channel to Poké Education TV for the late night showing of Prof. Oak's lecture of starter Pokémon."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, Fiona, I hear ya, loud and clear." Zach sarcastically commented.

"You better watch! You're going to become a trainer tomorrow, Zach; you know you're supposed to be more responsible." Fiona lectured.

"I know," Zach had said, feeling annoyed.

"So, who's winning, Ash or Paul?" Fiona wondered.

"Well Sis, so far, Paul."

"Okay, well, remember what I said." Fiona reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. After this battle, Poké Ed TV with Prof. Oak, then bed." Zach acknowledged.

* * *

After the exciting Pokémon battle and the informative, televised Professor Oak lecture was over, Zach was fast asleep dreaming about the his decision to pick between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle as his first Pokémon. After flailing his arm, banging it against the wall, his Pokéball alarm clock with the cuckoo Pidgey fell from the shelf into his hand. In his slumber, around 3:00 in the twilight of early morning, he threw the clock like a Pokéball, dreaming that he was calling out a starter, thus destroying it. "Go … Choose it or lose it," he drowsily spoke before crashing his head back into his pillow. As the sun had risen beyond the hills to the east, a Dodrio crowed the wake-up call from a rooftop, but with the three-headed ostrich a mile away and his alarm clock smashed, Zach was already miring himself in his own sleepy setbacks before ever starting on his own journey.

* * *

"WHAAAA, I'M LATE! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Zach frantically panicked, trying to rapidly change from his pajamas to his normal clothes.

"That's what you get for staying up late," his sister humorously chimed aloud from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, Sis; I don't want to hear it. By the way, Fiona, did you know where I put my backpack?" Zach asked as he literally jumping the steps. He landed on his feet wearing a black tee shirt with the Official Pokémon League logo in red, a deep ocean blue hooded zip-up sweater with an ice blue interior and accents, the sleeves cut off, dark blue denim jeans with cargo pockets on both sides, red tennis shoes with white laces and black; orange; and yellow accents, and a deep red Official Pokémon League cap with a black center and an orange Pokéball emblem.

"Slow down! it's ever there on the corner by the backdoor. I double checked for you and made sure that you had all the proper necessities and a few extra amenities." Fiona informed.

"I understand the extra rations, but there's a portable rice cooker, a wok skillet, a wooden plate, a serving spoon; why would I need these?" as Zach inspected the bag.

"Why else did Mom and I have help up in the kitchen? We knew this day was coming and so we had to teach you to cook for yourself, you know. Oh, I also stocked you with extra Potions, Paralyze Heals, and Antidotes. And next to your pack, there should be 15,000 Yen (approx. $150 USD) that for your initial expenses that Mom won at the Celadon Game Corner." Fiona explained.

"Oh okay, thanks Sis, I'm gonna head out now. Oh yeah, is Mom back home from Celadon City, yet? I was hoping that she would see me off too."

"Oh, she isn't back yet but I just talked to her, and she wishes you the best of luck, Zach."

"Oh okay, so I better get going now." Zach said, feeling a little downtrodden.

"Yeah, you better, Zach. You're already late." His older sister smiled.

"Alright, Sis, I'm off to Professor Oak's lab, I'll see you later! Tell Mom I'll miss her, 'kay?"

"Okay, just come back a master!"

"I'll be better than Ash, bet on it!" Zach shouted, giving the thumbs-up.

With that, Zach got on his bike, speeding down Route 47, peddling as hard and as he could en route to Pallet Town to see Professor Oak to receive his first Pokémon; whether it either was to be a leafy green dinosaur in Bulbasaur, a fiery lizard in Charmander, or an aquatic blue turtle in Squirtle, it was the first one for him, the Pokémon to help him start his journey.

* * *

Well, this is my very first fanfic chapter, basically a fluff with some build up, so read and review, please. I feast lavishly upon constructive criticism, especially upon the latter chapters. The very, very important question will be answered next chapter, "Which Pokémon will Zach choose?" Here's the hint: "History repeats itself". So stay tuned and find out, fellow Pokémaniacs!


	2. STORY PRESEVATION PETITION

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Angeltsuki

Verloren Fortuin

WhyWhatShutup

ImooShi003

roxie-sesshyfan

FOWLKON


End file.
